Balreth
|attacks = |resistance = |loot = |location = Davon's Watch, Ash Mountain |region = Stonefalls |province = Morrowind |dlc = Base }} Balreth is a large undead creature, and one of the Brothers of Strife. Prior to being transformed into an undead monster, General Balreth was a Chimer general of the Chimeri Armed Forces during the last battle of the Nede-Chimer War. Together with his brother, Legate Sadal, he sacrificed himself, becoming the Brothers of Strife. He serves as one of the two main antagonists of the Stonefalls region, along with his brother Sadal. Background The Nedes, ancient tribal humans, ancestors of modern Imperials, invaded Morrowind during the First Era, seeking conquests and new lands. The Chimer armies suffered a sequence of defeats until they took refuge in a Daedric ruin in Stonefalls. The Chimer armies were trapped at the ruin, without reinforcements or supplies. General Balreth, seeing that victory was nearly impossible, decided to sacrifice himself together with his brother, giving their lives to create two terrifying monsters known as the Brothers of Strife. Sorcerer Turoni used the essences of the two flame atronachs Hatewarden and Brimstone in a ritual to create the monsters. General Balreth and his brother lost their lives and the Brothers of Strife appeared, two enormous creatures assembled with flesh and bones. The Nedes were annihilated by Balreth and Sadal. However, the creatures were not fully controllable by the Chimer, and would turn on their makers when finished with the Nedes.. Nedes and Chimer alike, the Brothers of Strife ended lives of both sides in the battle. After much loss of life, Chimer mages from Vvardenfell imprisoned Balreth and Sadal. Mavos Siloreth summoned two fire atronach guardians, Blaze and Ragebinder, to lock Balreth beneath Ash Mountain. Sadal was imprisoned on Tormented Spire, another volcano in Stonefalls.The Brothers of Strife Interactions The Death of Balreth During the events of , the Daggerfall Covenant launches an attack on the city of Davon's Watch, located in Stonefalls. Tanval Indoril, the Indoril Grandmaster responsible for the town, summons Balreth to help in the protection of the city. Balreth destroys the Covenant's armies, but he gets out of control. Tanval Indoril sees his error and sends his son, Garyn Indoril, and the Vestige to imprison Balreth again into his cage. Garyn Indoril says only a sorcerer who imprisoned Balreth can help on imprisoning the creature again. The Vestige goes to the tomb of Othrenis and summons the spirit of Mavos Siloreth to assist him on the operation against Balreth. After some resistance, the Vestige convinces the old mage to help him. Mavos Siloreth does not remember how he imprisoned Balreth, then through a vision of the past, the Vestige learns how capture Balreth: summoning the two Fire Atronachs Blaze and Ragebinder, who were corrupted when Tanval brought Balreth to Davon's Watch. The Vestige goes to the Ash Mountain and makes the ritual to summon the two daedra. They open a portal to the top of the Volcano, where Balreth regains strength with the lava. With the help of the Argonian Walks-in-Ash and Garyn Indoril, Vestige defeats Balreth on the mountain, where Blaze and Ragebinder capture him again. Window on the Past At the Daedric Ruin Brothers of Strife, where the last battle occurred, a Telvanni mage, Sorcerer Vunal, is investigating the origins of the Brothers of Strife and asks the Vestige to help him. Having his assistants killed by Scamps, the Telvanni Sorcerer instructs the Vestige to go through a vision of the past and learn how Balreth and Sadal turned themselves into the two monsters. The Vestige speaks with the spirits of General Balreth and Legate Sadal, and makes an offering to them on a shrine of Boethiah. The Vestige has a vision of the past, and is received by Sorcerer Nilae. Acting as a common Chimer soldier, he is ordered by Nilae to find Sorcerer Turoni, who is planning to create the Brothers of Strife with Daedric magic and, with them, finish the war. Sorcerer Turoni requests the soldier to defeat the Fire Atronachs Hatewarden and Brimstone and collect their essences, the Essence of Fire and the Essence of Wraith. With the help of Acolyte Vaama and Acolyte Vildras, the Vestige defeats the two Daedra. Sorcerer Turoni infuses the blood of Daedra, together with the essences, on Balreth and Sadal. Daedric magic transforms the two brothers into the Brothers of Strife. After learning the origins of the Brothers of Strife, Sorcerer Vunal thanks the Vestige for bringing light to an obscure chapter of Dunmeri history. Gallery General Balreth.png|Balreth as seen in the vision Binding Belreth.png|Binding Balreth Trivia *Unlike other undead creatures, Balreth's Health will be recovered quickly when he enters lava. Appearances * fr:Balreth Category:Online: Undead Category:Online: Named Creatures Category:Online: Stonefalls Creatures Category:Online: Bone Colossi Category:Online: Bosses